neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Planeptune/Hyper Dimension
Planeptune_1080.jpg|Day Planeptune Night2.png|Night Planeptune is the nation in the western region of Gamindustri ruled by CPU Neptune and the CPU Candidate Nepgear, with Histoire serving as the land's Oracle. Geography The general appearance of Planeptune is more or less the same as its predecessor in the previous game and still has a futuristic and advanced theme with much water and green grass surrounding it. However, a core difference is the fact it is no longer a floating landmass like the Planeptune of the first game. This is due to Gamindustri turning into a single continent in the middle of the water with surrounding islands instead of floating landmasses with islands connected by cables. It is situated in the western region of Gamindustri's mainland. Cities Including Planeptune, there are three cities in the country of Planeptune. * Planeptune: The central city of the nation. This is where the majority of country's population lives. * Haneda City: A city located in the northwest region of Planeptune. * Erethisan City: A city located on an island west of the mainland. This is also Falcom's home city. Dungeons mk2 Re;Birth2 Victory Re;Birth3 Victory II Denizens Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Planeptune is the starting point for the game, as it was in its predecessor, Hyperdimension Neptunia. Nepgear awakens in the Basilicom after being rescued from the Gamindustri Graveyard by Compa and IF. She learns of the current condition of Gamindustri due to Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime's (ASIC's) activities and is tasked with gaining the aid of the Mascot Characters and the other CPU Candidates. In order to rehabilitate Nepgear, IF and Compa take her out questing so that she can get back into the swing of fighting while also working to increase Planeptune's shares. When they are confronted with a giant a dogoo, it is revealed that Nepgear is too afraid to transform. When Histoire notifies them of the Planeptune mascot character's location, they head to Virtua Forest where they find Underling trying to destroy the Purple Disc. Underling attacks them and makes quick work of Compa and IF. Just as she is about to go for Nepgear next, IF defends her and kisses her to shock her into Hard Drive Divinity (HDD). Now transformed, Nepgear fights Underling and win. However, they are unable to stop Underling from destroying the mascot. Underling runs away immediately after this, and the mascot character calls out to Nepgear and the others, stating that she had managed to transfer some her powers elsewhere before being destroyed. She then gives some of that power to Nepgear in the form of a Purple Disc, allowing them to complete their task and inform Histoire of their success. Nepgear and her party then head off to Lastation next, due to that being the place Underling said she was going. After having gained the aid of the mascot characters of each nation and the other CPU Candidates, Histoire sends Nepgear and her companions to the Gamindustri Graveyard to rescue the CPUs. They come back successful and take the CPUs to the Planeptune Basilicom so they can rest. Eventually ASIC manages to take Planeptune by distracting the CPUs with a riot in Leanbox. Histoire was taken captive in LAN Castle and held hostage by CFW Trick. CFW Magic takes control of the city. The party manages to rescue Histoire, defeat Trick. Then a coalition of all the landmasses help retake Planeptune while the party defeats CFW Magic. Later in the true end, the four felons are resurrected. CFW Judge holds the citizens Planeptune hostage by the felons' demand for everyone submit to Deity of Sin or die. The party defeat the CFW Judge and all the other felons to rescue the landmasses. The threat to Planeptune is fully averted when the party slays the Deity of Sin for good which causes Gamindustri Graveyard to collapse into the ocean. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Planeptune's role in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 is the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory 3 years later, Planeptune was troubled with a small protest led by Rei Ryghts who believes CPUs need regulations. Neptune and Nepgear were sent to confront her and dispersed the protest with no difficulty as Rei Ryghts was the only one protesting. The next day, Histoire sends Neptune to do a quest. Nepgear refuses to help her sister so Neptune went to do the quest alone. Neptune goes missing from this. Eventually Histoire learns that she somehow ended up in the Ultra Dimension. Her attempt to build up shares over the course of a few weeks to bring Neptune back ends in failure as Nepgear interrupts the ritual then ends up in the Ultra Dimension as well. With both the CPU and CPU candidate gone, Histoire relied on the other CPUs for support but that small protest led by Rei Ryghts started to gain traction. Eventually Rei Ryghts manages to seize Planeptune and lays ruins to it. Histoire manages to escape and sends the remaining CPUs to confront her. When Neptune returns with all CPUs from the Ultra Dimension, Histoire asks them and the candidates to aid the Hyper Dimension CPUs. The combined efforts from the CPUs were enough to defeat Rei Ryghts. It took several months but Planeptune was repaired. Hyperdimesion Neptunia Re;Birth3 Planeptune's role in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 is the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gallery Planeptune city overlook.png|Overlook of Planeptune Central City in Mk2 Neptune and Nepgear's room.png|Neptune and Nepgear's room in Mk2 Planeptunemk2.png|Downtown Planeptune~ Mk2 Navigation Category:Planeptune Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Gamindustri Locations Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations